World of Winx - Episode 205/Script
Fashion School Thrills Intro/Recap Narrator: On Earth, Musa beats Banshee and the Winx restart searching for Matt. But the Spirit of the World of Dreams calls for help again. Three mermaids escaped to Earth and must be stopped before they get into trouble. Scene: World of Dreams Pirate #1: What can we do? Pirate #2: Those monsters are never going to give up. Pirate #3: We've got to transform. *Shadow creatures appear* Pirate #2: Help me! Pirate #4: Huh? Oh no! Help! Pirate #3: You want a fight? You've got one! But you'll have to deal with the zombie! Transform! *Transformation does not work* Pirate #3: Uh! Why isn't it working? Uh! Scene: Matt's Flat Tecna: Musa, are you sure we're in the right place? Musa: Matt is an artist, right? Creative furniture, canvasses. It makes sense. Bloom: Hmm. Let's try to figure out where he went. Stella: Couldn't sleep a wink last night. *She touches the counter and sees something* Stella: What was that? *She touches it again and flashback starts* Stella: Wait, what's happening? Matt? *She sees Matt having a sandwich* Stella: Urg... Terrible taste in food. Huh? Parchment, kaleidoscope. But what is he reading? Uh! I've got it! He went to the Fashion School. Bloom: Huh? How do you know that? Stella: I saw it in a flash of light. I just discovered I have a new Onyrix power. Bloom: Stella, you're full of surprises. Winx, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Scene: Paris *The Spirit summons the Winx* Spirit: Neverland needs your help. There's a great danger. Bloom: Spirit of the World of Dreams, we're looking for Peter Pan's son and we know where he is. Spirit: You have to come now or many will be lost. *The talk ends* Stella: We can't go now. We're just four rooftops away from finding Matt. Musa: But the World of Dreams is in trouble. Bloom: It's certainly not ideal, but we have to split up again. Stella, you, Aisha and Tecna, go and find Matt. Musa, Flora and I will go to the World of Dreams. Come on, girls, Onyrix transformation! *The girls transform* Scene: World of Dreams Bloom: Musa, use your supersonic hearing to see if you can pick up anyone in trouble. *Musa uses her power* Man: Help! Musa: I can hear them. That way. Scene: Paris Stella: We need a cover. So we're not swamped by fans for autographs and songs. Tecna: Maybe we won't be recognized. Stella: Not likely. But don't worry. I know exactly what we need. Scene: Paris School of Fashion Stella: So, what do you think? Aisha: Are you sure this will work? It seems like it might actually draw more attention to us. Tecna: This style was popular in the 1940s. So it would now be known as retro chic. Stella: But we can just call it "Stella chic". I mean, Aisha... Aisha: Uh. Stella: ...Do you really want to argue about fashion... with me? *They enter the school* Stella: Follow me. Girl #1: Oh, really? Girl #2: Yes, look! Oh! *Stella helps them with the outfits* Girl #2: Wow! Guy #1: Invite her to the dinner. Guy #2: Dinner's too forward. Stella: May I? Guys: Uh? Stella: Apéritif at Le Café after school? Guy #2: Ha! Eh, she said yes! Merci! Stella: Happy to help. *Stella sees a girl* Stella: First day at school? Don't worry. You'll like it. And you look great! Girl #3: Thank you. Aisha: Wow, Stella, you're really good with people. Tecna: You make everyone feel better than ever. I'm impressed. Stella: It's not that hard. You just need to look at their faces to understand their inner problems. Aisha: Well, I don't really think those are their true problems. Stella: What do you mean? Aisha: Nothing. Just that you can't say you know someone's true inner self from one passing glance. Stella: So you're saying I'm being superficial? Tecna: Calm down, Stella. Let's stay focused on important things, like finding Matt. Stella: I do focus on what's important. And if you're both so smart, why don't you go find Matt by yourselves? Scene: Sophie's Room Sophie: This is from my Blue collection. Blue in colour and style. Nadine: I love it, Sophie! Stella: I love it too, Nadine! Sophie: Stella! What are you doing here? Stella: Ah, quick Parisian tour. Line, color, cut. All is extra fab! Sophie: Oh! Thank you! Everyone seems to like it, except for the high and mighty Matt. Stella: Matt? Do you know him? Sophie: He's in my fashion class. Nadine: A total blowhard. He thinks he's better than everybody else. Sophie: He's always showing off. Scene: Theatre Stage Matt: We're not even close to ready. The star isn't bright enough! *A guy blows glitter dust to the star* Matt: Much better. What a great idea! Where's my flower? I asked for it an hour ago. *He brings a rose* Matt: What is that!? Guy #3: Uh... uhm... a rose? Matt: I'm trying to evoke a brand new vision of love and you come here with a rose!!! I... want... this! *Matt shows a photo of a flower. The guy brings a basket of flowers* Matt: Too small. Too big. Too white. Too many petals. Too many leaves! Guy #4: Can we just move on? This isn't the most comfortable position in the world, you know? Matt: Shh! Quiet! Genius at work! Tecna: Huh? Matt: I know what we need, a shield! *The guy brings a shield* Matt: What a brilliant idea! Wait! Big idea! Big idea! Girl #4: Another one? Aisha: I'm no expert, but this looks like a total disaster. Tecna: Terrible. *Something appears and devour everybody* Scene: Paris School of Fashion Stella: Looking good! *That phenomenon happens* Stella: Huh? What's going on? Everybody's disappearing. Scene: Tinkerbell's Hideout Tinkerbell: Party time, Stella. Stella: Is anyone here? Aisha? Tecna? Scene: Paris School of Fashion *A figure appears* Stella: Who are you? Obscura: I'm your nemesis, Obscura! *She attacks Stella. Stella runs away but fails* Scene: World of Dreams Bloom: We've got to free them! *Bloom uses her power but fails* Bloom: These shadow traps are much stronger than I thought. Musa: Let me try. *Musa fails* Flora: Maybe I could transform the shadows? *Flora fails as well* Bloom: Our magic doesn't affect them! Flora: There must be a way to unlock the shadow traps without hurting the pirates. Scene: Paris School of Fashion Young Stella: Huh? *People laugh at her* Obscura: She's too loud. Guy #5: Stella's so loud! You can hear her screechy voice all across town, even if you have your earbuds in blasting music! Guy #6: Loudmouth! Guy #5: Chatterbox! Obscura: Stella isn't funny at all. Guy #6: Stella tells a joke and no one laughs but her. And if they do laugh, it's not with her, it's at her! Obscura: And she's so desperate. Guy #5: You do everything to ditch this loser, and she keeps following you around like a pathetic puppy. Loser! Get lost! Obscura: Ugly. Guy #6: Ugly! Obscura: Boring. Girl #5: Boring! Young Stella: No one likes me. I'm alone. Stella: Follow me. Girl #2: Yes, look! *Stella fixes their outfits but angers the girls* Guy #2: Hey! What are you trying to do? Stella: First day at school? Don't worry, you'll like it. And you look great. Girl #3: Oh, thanks. Yeah. I feel so much better now! Stella: Oh! Aisha: You are so superficial. Tecna: You think you help others, but you're only doing it for yourself. Stella: If you're so smart... why don't you do this on your own? *Tecna and Aisha disappear* Stella: No! Oh, what did I do? Aisha! Tecna! Come back! Scene: Tinkerbell's Hideout Tinkerbell: Now the party's over. Shaman: All alone. Defeated by her innermost fear. Tinkerbell: That no one likes her. She's self-destructing. Scene: Paris School of Fashion Young Stella: Stella, don't cry. Remember how we moved past our hardest moments? Stella: But I am alone now. Young Stella: We'll never be alone. We have our friends. Stella: But I... I chased them away. Young Stella: They will always be there for us and you know it. That's what true friends do. Aisha (voice): Wow, Stella, you're really good with people. Tecna (voice): You make everyone feel better than ever. I'm impressed! Obscura: Huh? Uh? No! How... How can this be happening?! Stella: My friends. They are my light! *Stella attacks Obscura* Stella: They will always be part of me! *Obscura is defeated* Stella: Woah... Is this still nightmare or... reality?! Guy #2: Jacket or no jacket? Stella: Jacket. *Everyone is restored* Scene: Theatre Stage Matt: Be more smoochie! You are in love with each other! Got it? Tecna: What happened? Aisha: I don't know. Tecna: Come on, let's go and talk to Matt. *Stella opens the door* Tecna: Huh? *Stella hugs Aisha and Tecna* Stella: You girls are the best! Aisha: Stella, what's going on? Stella: You believed in me and that's what saved me. Tecna and Aisha: Uh... Stella: I will always listen to you from now on and always be there for you, I swear. You don't hate me, do you? Tecna: What are you saying? You are and will always be our Stella. Stella: I... I... I love you, girls! Oh, and by the way, guess what? I beat my nemesis! Tecna: So what just happened wasn't a dream? Stella: No. If anything, it was more like a nightmare. Aisha: Where's Matt? Where did he go? *A figure appears behind Matt and sprinkles gold dust on him. Matt falls asleep* Stella: Hey, you! Stop! *The kidnapper escapes* Stella: Action time. Scene: Paris Aisha: We're gaining on him. *The kidnapper activates his pendant and an octopus monster appears* Aisha: Stella, let's hit him together and knock him off the roof. Tecna, you go after him and get Matt back. Tecna: Roger that. Stella: I'm ready. *The two hit the monster but fall* Aisha: It's just an illusion. Tecna: Aisha? Stella? *Tecna saves them both* Aisha: Where did he go? Stella: I don't see him. Tecna: He's gone. Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts